The Demi-Fiend vs Lightning Farron
Pre Episode/Read this First Cue Music 1 Theodore: Greetings, fine denizens of the internet. It's that time of the day for yet another pre-fight PSA! Rena: For those of you who haven't seen Laharl vs The Demi-Fiend (and you should, cause it's freakin' awesome!), we're here to remind you guys NOT to be jerkwads to the losing combatant, no matter how badly he or she is screwed! Nova: Death Battle is purely intended for entertainment after all. I mean could you really enjoy yourself if you're just gonna spend all your time fussing over what amounts to twenty percent of the entire show? Alice: I for one, am eagerly anticipating the brutal slaughter of-'' 'Luther: No, not now Allie! That's exactly what we're trying to avoid. ''' Nova: Just use common sense and don't start flooding the comments section with a horde of identical stomp comments, kay? I can't really think of much else to say without directly copying our last Disclaimer. Theodore: We here at the Death Battle Fanon Wiki pride ourselves in showing every fictional character the utmost respect they deserve. Nova: What about Quin- Theodore: That was a product of a bygone era, Nova! *ahem* SImply rest assured that we will devote all the time and effort necessary to make this fight a spectacle to remember. Alice: We've even got a few surprises in store, if you get my drift. Rena: YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! Luther: Please... don't torture me with that... The wait is excruciating enough as is... Alice: Let's just get to this. Description Demi Fiend vs Lightning V4.png Demi Fiend vs Lightning Farron.png The Demi-Fiend VS Éclair Farron.png|Commander Ghost Hitoshura Vs. Claire Farron.jpg|NikolasDecember This What If Death Battle will feature the Demi Fiend from Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne and Lightning Farron from the Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy. (MMYP's Season 1 Finale) These extremely powerful god slayers have gone through hell on their vastly different yet impressive adventures. Literally and figuratively. They may not have wanted these powers in the first place but now it's up to them to decide the ultimate fate of the universe at large. Interlude [Special Note: Demon and Eidolon summoning will be permitted in this fight.] Theodore: What would you do if you were given the potential to change the world however you see fit? Nova: I'd make sure that the minimum IQ of the universe's population was set to 300! Luther: I would be the most charming gentleman the female masses have ever laid eyes on! Rena: You can sign me up for a sweetass cyborg arm! That can fire off nukes every time I squeeze my hand! Alice: Every day, I silently wish that robot-kind would rise up to wipe all squishies off the face of the planet... Theodore: Those... were not quite the responses I had in mind... Nova: Seriously speaking, the best way to make use of this awesome potential is to beat the shit out of the entity that gave it to you in the first place! Alice: On the other hand, there are some people out there with much... simpler wishes in mind. Cue Footage Theodore: We're talking one of those evil jackass Gods, mind you. Luther: I think it's safe to say we've reached the pinnacle of absurd JRPG feats at this point. Rena: Reintroducing the Demi-Fiend, the strongest mute this side of Atlus's pool of tears! Nova: And Lightning Farron, Final Fantasy's most controversial ultimate Godly Savior! Luther: You guys should know us well enough by now, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... Everyone: A DEATH BATTLE! Demi Fiend/Hitoshura Cue Music 2 Rena: So guys... We DID just perform a detailed analysis of this guy like two episodes back... What else are we supposed to talk about? Luther: Maybe we could just copy and paste most of the work? It's already done for us after all. Alice: Like hell you will, that's against the Wiki rules! We'll get banned faster than TeenGohanFighter if we try to pull that off! Nova: Besides'','' Hitoshura still has plenty of tricks up his nonexistent sleeves that we haven't covered yet! Theodore: Indeed, and since we are allowing the fiend to summon Demons into battle this time, it's only fitting we examined his companions as well, starting with the humble Pixie. Rena: Pixie is the very first Demon Hitoshura befriended on his journey in the Vortex World. She may look all cute and innocent, but she's actually one of the strongest Demons in the game! Alice: At least as long as you ditch her at the first given opportunity. Luther: As Hitoshura's starting companion, Pixie's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, what with her mediocre stats and movepool. Theodore But everything will change if you have the determination to keep her in your party until you reach the endgame, in which this once weak Demon will become far stronger than you've ever imagined! Nova: And the best part about the whole deal is that she'll only ever need two moves to decimate the opposition! Pixie will either electrify large groups enemies with Maziodyne or nuke 'em to hell with a never ending stream of Megidolaons! ... Lightning Cue Music # Nova: Say Alice. Just how many dislikes do you think we'll get if I said I actually liked the FFXIII trilogy? Cue Sound Luther: I dunno about dislikes, but I'm pretty sure you just cost us at least five thousand subscribers. Alice: I'll be sure to deduct that from your payroll. Rena: Ah, come on guys! These games can't be the worst things in the world, especially when Square's screwed up worse than this in the past! Theodore: I... won't argue against that... But at least we can all agree that Lightning's one of the best protagonists we've seen in the franchise's history, right? Luther: Guys stop, I'm begging you! I can already see the flame wars popping up! Rena: Just let 'em come, Luth. I'll cut the lot of them down faster than the opening sales of Lightning Returns! Nova: I'm almost starting to regret bringing this up... Just what's the big deal with this series anyway? Alice: That's a speech for another day entirely. For now, let's just start explaining why a certain rose haired thunderbolt stands a better chance at beating Hitopshura than a certain pint sized demon. ??? *muffled*: Screw you guys too! Luther: Heh heh. Right... Well despite her infamous reputation, Claire Farron wasn't always the all powerful messiah we know her as today. Believe it or not, she used be be an ordinary woman with no special powers whatsoever. Theodore: Having lost both of her parents at an early age, Claire was forced to grow up far earlier than anyone ever should, especially when this also came with the burden of looking after her younger sister Serah. Alice: In order to help cope with her blossoming despair, Claire changed her name to Lightning and developed a debilitating case of Edgy Protagonist Syndrome. Nova: From that point, Lightning went on to join the military and earn her place as a proud graduate of the Jotaro Kujo school of parenting when she shoved aside her sister in favor of a steady rise along the ranks! ... The Battle Pre Fight FIGHT! Cue Music # Results Who would you root for in this fight? Demi Fiend Lightning Name your preferred JRPG franchise. Final Fantasy Mainline Shin Megami Tensei Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Sega vs Square Enix Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years